Pokemon: Seeing In Black and White
by Misty Ketchum97
Summary: It's been 9 years since White's father vanished into the night. Now she's moved on and is a budding trainer. When she meets two odd boys with dangerous pasts on her journey her black and white world is turned on its head and changed forever. Secrets begin to unfold, and her life will never be the same. Will she fall in love? Or fall away from it? (Ferriswheel/Chesshipping)
1. Chapter 1: And So It Begins

_**Pokemon: Seeing In Black and White**_

* * *

**A/N: Okay...here is the long awaited rewrite of my "Black and White" fanfic. (With a new title and everything!) O.O This one is going to be a bit different as well. There will be huge differences in this fanfic from the older version...so there will be several things to surprise you! ;D**

**I've been working extremely hard on this, and I hope that shows through my writing. :3**

**Read on~**

* * *

Chapter 1: And So It Begins...

_Throughout the cosmos, light speeds by. It it not hindered by thoughts, or feelings. Hardly ever are there born those who have the inner light within them. No...most pursue the Truth while others covet their Ideals. While some would insist that they are in the gray of life, that isn't always true. Each will stand by their side and never budge, as they believe their dream to be strongest. However, when one who sits precisely in the center of the gray appears, that inner light will shine, and it will even out both ends of the spectrum until the lines have blurred, and are once again put in proper balance._

.-V-.-V-.

_Voices. They sound hushed, but at the same time, loud. I lie in bed, staring at the pastel ceiling that I can't see in the darkness that is called night. _

_"Alexander!" comes a word that finally isn't inaudible. I sit up, and look towards the direction of the stairs. _Papa_? Are my parents fighting? I slip my spindly legs from out of the warmth of the white-pink bed sheets, and pad towards the door to my room. _

_Pushing it open slightly, I peek down the wooden staircase, and begin creeping down them, trying to dodge the creaking ones as best I can. _

_"You're not serious," the sound of my mom's voice says. I freeze. So they were arguing. "You can't do this," she continues. _

_"__Ivory..." The sound of my father's voice sounds...distant; not kind, like it usually is. _

_My mom's voice speaks up again, and this time, it's quiet, and pleading. "Please...don't," she says, and I look down the stairs to see my father in front of the door as my mother clings to him desperately. _

_"Mama? Dada?" I ask from the stairs. Both don't move. _

_The clock on the wall seems to stand still, but as it strikes midnight, my father whirls around and slams his fist into mom's stomach. She gasps, in pain as well as shock and collapses onto the floor; she fainted. _

_I stare down at the eyes of my father which are hard to see with the little light that is in the room, which is coming from the moon. He glances up at me, before pulling the door open, and slinging a bag over his shoulder. _

_I run down the steps, tripping over myself, but somehow managing not to fall. "Dada?" I call after him. _

_He pauses right outside the door, as if he were going to turn and come back,...but after a moment, he heads out into the darkness. I stare after him, the sound of my mom groaning on the ground tears my eyes away from the door, but not before I see a pair of dead, red eyes looking at me through the gloom._

I never saw my father again.

9 Years Later

The sound of pencil scratches fills my room long before the voice of my mom's does. "Are you up?" she calls from downstairs as I hear the dishwasher begin to run.

My hand pauses, and my eyes flit towards the door. "I'm up!" I reply, and glance down at the notebook that is lying flat on my desk. Sketches fill the pages, and I finish the one I'm doing before standing up, setting the pencil down, and walking back to my bed.

First thing this morning, when I'd hopped up, I had ran to my desk and drawn the idea I'd thought of when I had awoken; that meant that I hadn't made my bed. I lift the bed cover into the air and allow it to fall down before smoothing out the edges and tucking it in.

Stretching, I head into the bathroom. I turn on the faucet before splashing my face and rubbing the water droplets from my face with a hand towel.

That's when I see my hair.

"AGHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

I scramble around, searching vigorously til I find what I'm looking for; I snatch up the brush. Straightening, I begin clawing through my difficult hair with strong strokes; I look like some sort of Pokemon nested in my hair! That's embarrassing!

I blink at the chocolate brown waves that cascade down to my hips and sigh as it frizzes at the end. I might want to get a haircut soon...

Walking out of the bathroom, I head towards my closet and go through my many articles of clothing. After picking out what I was going to wear-which was actually what I always wear-I carry it into the bathroom and dump it on the counter. Wait...I'm missing something..._oh_.

Leaning my head around, I look out into my room and see the white and pink ball cap on the floor. I step outside, and snatch it up off the floor where it was under a book on catching Pokemon.

Yawning, I walk back to where my clothes are, and pull the large night shirt with the face of a Tepig on it that is _way_ too big for me, over my head and dump it onto the floor. I swiftly pull on my signature clothes, which consist of the white tank top, black vest, denim shorts, plain socks, and brown sandals. I sit down to slip on the sandals before standing up and looking at my reflection.

My dark blue eyes are what I see, and I pull a black hairband out of one of the drawers, and swiftly snap my hair into a high ponytail. Shoving my hat onto my head, I pull the hair I'd sectioned off through the back and put my hands on my hips. "Time to rule the day." I grin to myself, and run down the stairs.

My sweatbands and Xtransceiver are where I left them on the table last night, and I put them on as my mom turns to me.

She smiles brightly, "Oh, morning dear," she says. I nod at her. "What are your plans for today?" she inquires as she starts dusting pictures of when she was a trainer. I glance at the photos that consist of my mom, dad, and their pokemon...as well as all the friends they had back then. My mom has so many friends, it seems like she was more popular than I am...even though she said she hated boys as a younger girl. I still don't see why she won't visit them, but that's her issue, and not mine, so I won't pry.

"Oh...Bianca and I are going to go and feed some local pokemon..." I answer as mom straightens a picture frame.

I notice the TV on, and stare for a moment as it shows clips from when Kanto and Johto were in turmoil only a mere half a year ago. Though, you'd think people would get tired of seeing this, but I guess the television companies are bringing in lots of money by showing these videos, so I doubt they'll stop any time soon. TV companies are all like that; they like following around certain people and poking into their lives. I feel bad for those who'd been involved in the Kanto and Johto incident...no wonder they disappeared. I would've done the same if I had been in their shoes. I'm glad I'll never have to deal with a situation like _that_.

I blink as I realize my mom is still talking to me. Oops. "What?" I ask, "I wasn't listening..." I smile sheepishly.

My mom shakes her head with a grin. "Well, make sure you finish your breakfast before going out, and be back by 10 a.m."

I blink. "Why ten?"

She shrugs. "Just remember that!" She heads over to pour me a glass of orange juice, and I dig into my bowl of yogurt.

"So..." I say, trying to keep the conversation flowing. "How is my...third cousin...that Hajime girl doing? Isn't her mom sending email updates? What was the mom's name again?"

"Yes," mother says, setting my juice down on the table. "Natalie is quite an eccentric parent...but yes, she has been sending me emails. That poor, young girl...she can't remember anything." Natalie is one of the friends my mom still talks to on a weekly basis, unlike her other friends from way back; probably because they're sorta family. Her daughter is my 3rd cousin and we're apparently supposed to be supportive even though I've never met the girl.

"Amnesia," I say, pointing my spoon at my mom.

"I think it is," she replies. I gulp some orange juice down and let it drop onto the table with a thud.

"At least Unova isn't covered in ice like it was a while back," I tell her randomly. "That was co-o-old." I stand, and take my dirty dishes to the sink for my mom to wash. "I'll be back before ten!" I say, skipping towards the door. "I won't be late!"

Dashing out into the cool, fresh air, I pass several other houses that look exactly like mine on my way to Route 1. I stop running when I remember I have my sandals on, and they're hard to run in. Clasping my hands behind my back, I breathe in the morning air as I stare at the wisps of clouds in the sky. I wonder how weird it would be if the sea was the sky, and the sky was the sea... I conk myself on my head with a loose fist, muttering about how much of a weirdo I am.

"White!" someone calls, and I turn slightly onto my toes, before leaning back onto my heels; Bianca is who I see.

"Hey there!" I smile, and wave.

She pants, putting her hands on her knees, and looks up at me. "White! What pokemon do you wanna feed today?" she asks. "We can do Deerling, or Lillipup. I don't want to do Patrat, because last time-"

"-one scarred your hand," I finish, and laugh. "That was one nasty Patrat. You were crying for days."

Bianca pouts. "And Cheren didn't give a crap!" she whines.

I chuckle, and cross my arms. "Hmm...Lillipup," I decide.

She bobs her head up and down in glee. "I brought Pokemon cookies for them today!" she says, and begins pawing through her orange purse. "Umm...I have it somewhere..."

I giggle, "Really Bianca, I should've just brought them myself," I say.

"Here!" she exclaims, and in a flourish...pulls out a packet of gum.

I clutch my stomach as I laugh at her face; it's contorted in confusion. "This isn't the bag of cookies..."

"No shit Sherlock," I gasp through laughing. "I knew this would happen."

Bianca pouts yet again. "Well...how about we get some berries then?" she suggests.

I nod, "Sounds good," I agree, "I'll look over their." I point over to the north-west.

Bianca smiles, "I'll look over there then!" She jabs her thumb in the opposite direction.

The two of us part ways as I squeeze through leafy bushes and climb under tree branches. That's when I find some Oran berries. I begin picking them as Pokemon call to each other around me while I hum to myself, not exactly listening to what they're saying.

"Pup pup! Huma-...pup...n!"

"Deeer ling! Deeeer girl!"

"Trat trat? Trainer...trat?"

I continue humming a tune that has been stuck in my head for years; one that I woke up a long time ago hearing. It's an odd little tune...and I don't know where it came from...it's definitely not a lullaby my mom ever sang to me. But I still like it nonetheless; it's calming, and I feel better listening to my own voice.

After gathering as many berries I can hold in my sweaty palms, and head back to the road where I'd parted ways with Bianca. I wait for a bit and stare at the sky again until the loud crashes signal me to Bianca's return.

"I'm BACK~!" she trills, and holds out a handful of berries proudly in a pink polka dotted handkerchief. "I found Pecha!"

I hold up my own as they are slightly crushed. "Umm...they used to be Oran berries..."

Bianca giggles. "Let's find the Lillipup now!" she cheers, raising her fist into the air. "Into the woods!"

I trek after her as she skips into the underbrush.

"Where could they be?" Bianca murmurs, putting a finger to her chin in thought before she trips and falls in a puddle. "WAAAAAAAAAH!" she shrieks. "My clothes! They're soaked!"

"LOOK!" I say, ignoring her antics about her dress, and point at a mud puddle a few feet ahead. "Four Lillipup!" I run over with the smashed berries in my hand and lean down towards them, holding the blue goo out. "Here!" I say. "Want some Oran berries?"

The pups look up at me for a moment before they leap onto my lap and begin eating the mashed up berries.

"White!" Bianca calls, walking over to me as I get tackled down by all the tiny pokemon. I start giggling as I get covered in mud as I play with the cute little things. I begin play-fighting with the Lillipup as Bianca watches.

"C'mon!" I call as more mud gets splashed into my face. "This is so fun!"

"But my clothes will get dirty!" Bianca frowns.

I kick out a clod of mud and she jumps backwards. "White!" she exclaims. "Stop! You're such a tomboy..."

I pin a Lillipup down. "Haha!"

"Mud Girl..." Bianca mutters.

I glare at her, "Don't bring that up!" I say. "I don't like remembering that incident!"

That's when a Pidove lands on Bianca's shoulder and eyes the Pecha berries. "WAH!" she yelps, surprised by the Pokemon's sudden appearance. She face plants and I pull myself out of the mud.

Picking up the dropped Pecha berries, I hold them out in my hands as a flock of Pidove land on my head, and arms, eager to take part in the berry feast. I spin around, feeling right at home with the pokemon.

"Dooooove dooooove miiiiine!" one coos, and Bianca pushes herself to her feet.

"Bianca!" I call. "Grab some more berries and help me!"

Bianca grins, "You're such a natural with Pokemon, White," she states.

I give her an incredulous look. "What, me? _Nooo_," I say. "I'm just _alright_."

Bianca shrugs, dusting her hands off on her already drenched skirt, and points at her Xtransceiver. "It's almost ten..." she says. "We shouldn't go too much farther in to the woods...my dad says that I shouldn't be out here without the protection of Pokemon...but I'm not even _allowed_ to have _pokemon_!"

I jerk in realization. "I need to get back!" I exclaim, sending all the pokemon flying at my sudden outburst.

"You too?" she says.

"What do you mean by that?" I ask.

She scratches the back of her head. "Ummmm...I was told to go to your house at ten today," she replies. "I think Cheren's supposed to be there too."

"Huh..." I frown, and put a hand to my chin. "Wonder why...?" Bianca and I both exchange glances before shrugging and walking out of the woods and back towards Nuvema Town.

I see the black haired boy before he notices us. "Yo," I say, and he turns, pushing his glasses up.

"You sure took your time..." he mutters; I slap his shoulder playfully.

"Sorry Cheren!" Bianca pipes up, as the three of us enter the house.

"Hello children-...why are you covered in mud?" my mom asks in confusion.

"Long story..." I say, waving her look of displeasure off.

"You're pulling a Grace on me," my mom chides. It's that name again..._Grace_. I still don't know who she's talking about.

"Mud Girl..." Cheren murmurs, and I kick him in the ankle.

"Well, go upstairs," my mom says, and ignores our questioning looks. I lead my two friends upstairs, and try as best I can to keep from getting anything else covered in mud; it would be a pain to have to scrub out. I glance around my room, taking a tentative step inside. Last time I was in a situation like this, it was a surprise party for me, and I got confetti shot in my face when I opened my mouth in shock; I was coughing for hours.

Looking around, I finally spy something out of place: A present. "Uhh...who's birthday is it?" I inquire blankly.

Bianca face palms and Cheren rubs his temple.

"White, it's no one's birthday!" she says. "And...since the present is in your house, I think you should open it!"

I glance between the two, still a little unsure and a bit wary. Instead of putting up a fuss, I walk over to the present and pull the ribbon by its ends before lifting the lid off gently; I'm dumbstruck at what I find.

"P-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-pokeballs!?" Bianca chatters.

"It says it's from Professor Juniper," I say, staring in confusion at the note that had been set inside. "Here I'll read it." I clear my throat. "'_I brought three Pokemon, one for you, and one for each of your friends. Please settle your choices politely. Enjoy your Pokemon! - Professor Juniper._'" I hold the note at eye level, still unable to decipher it properly even though it had been written so straightforwardly.

After rereading it several times, I feel a grin parting my lips. "We get Pokemon!" I cheer, and hug both my friends.

"And you're as slow as usual..." Cheren mutters; I kick him in the shin. "But still..since this is your house, you should get to pick first," he adds, wincing in pain.

I can't contain my joy as I look at all three. Each have a label, and I pause as I calculate how I'm to chose my Pokemon. Finally, I reach inside the box, and pull out one of them. "I choose Tepig!" I exclaim as Cheren steps forward and looks at the others.

"I'll take Oshawott," he says. "It is the strongest after all."

Bianca bustles by both of us and takes the last one. "I don't mind getting last pick," she says. "I choose Snivy! It's SOO cute!"

I roll my eyes as she stares at the pokeball with googly eyes. "You're so funny!" I pause. "Well, now what?"

"First off, I want to battle you," Cheren says, backing away from me. "I want to be the champion after all."

"No! I wanna battle first!" Bianca cries.

"N-not in my room, right?" I ask, knowing that this will end in...explosions...?

"No," Cheren says, "not you first."

"Why?" Bianca retorts indignantly.

"Because you're disastrous," he replies frankly. "You'll destroy White's room."

Bianca looks like she's about to cry but simply waves him off with the flick of her hand. "We'll be careful," she says sweetly, batting her eyelashes.

_NO!_ my mind screams. Bianca holds out her pokemon in a challenging way, though she still doesn't pull off the threatening part.

I sigh in defeat, and click the button on my Pokeball, enlarging it. "Go Tepig!" I call, throwing the ball as hard as I can.

"Go my cute Snivy!" Bianca says, kissing the top of the Pokeball and spinning in a circles. The two pokemon materialize before us in a brilliant flash of blinding light. I clap my hands together as I watch my Tepig paw at the carpet.

"Tep tep!" it oinks, seemingly very serious.

"Vy vy!" the opponent replies in a stuck-up sort of way. I wonder what Oshawott's personality will be? Quiet, like Cheren?

"Snivy, Vine Whip!" Bianca calls, bringing me back to the present.

I blink and go into battle mode. "Counter that with Ember!" I exclaim, pointing, and sending a few droplets of mud flying. _Oh yeah..._

Both pokemon leap into action after pushing off the ground. Snivy is overconfident and leaves itself wide open as Tepig approaches. My pokemon doesn't charge up her attack til the very last second, and shoots a jet of flames into Snivy's chest, obtaining a direct hit.

"Sniiiiiiiiiiii!" it shrieks in agony, as it collapses to the ground.

Bianca pulls on her green hat. "Agh! Snivy, counter with Razor Leaf!"

"Dodge," I command, holding my hand out in a straight line. Tepig suddenly zips away, becoming a blur to everyone but me.

"Where is it!?" Bianca yelps. "I can't see it anywhere!"

I smirk; Tepig is running in circles...how could they not see it? Besides, Tepig is known for it's slow speed stats. "You can't see it?" I grin.

"No!" Bianca snaps, and points her finger out in recklessness. "Use-!"

"Tackle!" I call, and Tepig slams into Snivy, sending it into my bookcase.

"AGH!" I exclaim in shock.

"I'm sorry!" Bianca yelps, running over to her Snivy, and bumps into my desk on the way, knocking off a flower pot with a single lily in it, as well as...my notebook.

"Bianca!" I chide. That's when Snivy pops out from under a pile of books, looking extremely flustered, and shoots out a few Razor Leafs.

I duck as a few fly over my head, and cause mini explosions.

Tepig lets out a breath of fire in surprise, and burns Snivy's tail. "SNIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" it screeches, and runs around the room.

"No, no, no!" I shout. "Don't burn my house down!"

Cheren sighs, "I guess it is time for me to step in," he says, and pulls out his pokeball. "Oshawott, come out."

"OSHA!" it cheers, and when it sees Cheren, runs up to him and gives him a _big_ hug.

"What the-!?" he says, his eyes showing conflicted confusion. "Oshawott, Water Gun."

"Oshaaaa!" his pokemon cheers, winking, and spits water all over the room, drenching everything, and everyone in the vicinity.

"Noooooooooooo!" Bianca shrieks. "My face! It's ruined!"

"Oh, and here I thought it already was..." Cheren says dryly.

"I was talking about my makeup you jerk!" she cries, and begins wiping up her smeared mascara.

"You look like you usually do," Cheren continues. "Just...wet..."

Bianca pulls out a hand mirror, "Nooooooo!" she exclaims, and swoons onto a pile of books.

"I'll finish the battle," I say. "Tepig, Ember!" Snivy doesn't see it coming, and is knocked back in a K-O finale.

Oshawott runs in circles around Cheren's feet as he gives it a blank look.

I cross my arms. "C'mon Cherry," I say. "Give praise to your Pokemon. He put out the fire!"

It's a moment before he says anything. "Good job Oshawott," he says, and the pokemon leaps into his arms nuzzling him. "Let's battle now, your room is already a wreck, so it doesn't matter anyway."

I put a hand to my forehead, feeling my stomach drop to my feet, as I look over at my notebook. A little nausea ripples through my chest, and I go pick it up before setting it inside my bathroom, which might be a little safer than the room itself.

"Let's begin," Cheren says, and we do. He tries to defeat me with the power of water alone, but that isn't enough. I use strategy to undermine his attacks whilst using fire power.

"Ember!"

"Dodge," Cheren says, as Oshawott skips around happily before leaping up to escape the attack...which misses and hits...MY BED!? _HOLY SHI-!_

"Put it out-put it out-put it out-put it out!" I shriek, running over with a pink blanket and lifting it over my head to try and fan out the flames, as I send crusty mud chunks everywhere.

"Oshawott, Water Gun," I hear, and barely duck in time as a jet of water arcs over my head and splashes onto my bed. I get doused again, and mud gets all over the carpet.

"Watch it Cheren!" I snap, shaking some water off with a flick of my head. Both our pokemon sit down, looking exhausted, and I frown.

"Looks like it's a tie..." I state, as we return the tired pokemon. I just stand there, and look at my decimated room. It's a wreck... "I'm going to die..." I mutter monotonously, before feeling some tears welling up in my dry eyes. I wipe them away as Bianca wakes up.

"Oh dear!" she says. "Let's apologize to Ms. Snow downstairs!"

Cheren bonks her on the head with a clenched fist.

"Owie!" she yelps, grabbing her head with his spindly arms. "What was that for?"

"Are you forgetting something?" Cheren says, his attitude suddenly changing; he's going Dark now...isn't he? "Apologize to White!" he snaps, and she scrambles away from him, hiding behind me.

"I'm soooooo sorry Whitlea!" she wails, and I sigh.

"I apologize for destroying your room," Cheren says, and grabs Bianca by the scruff of her neck. "You're coming with me," he says, and drags her downstairs, her heels thumping against each step.

I head to the bathroom and change into another pair of clothes before looking at my notebook. It's only a little damp, thank Arceus... I blink away the wetness in my eyes, and check myself over once more; all traces of water and mud are now gone. I switch out of my sandals and lace up my black and pink boots.

With that, I head downstairs, notebook in hand, my opposite hand hovering over the railing as I hear my two friends sincerely apologizing for the mess.

"We'll clean up, we promise!" Bianca sobs, pulling on her skirt in nervousness.

My mom shakes her head, "No, I'll clean up," she says, "you guys go to Professor Juniper's lab. She wants to see you three."

I reach the kitchen when she says this and they turn.

"We'll be over there," Cheren says, and the two leave.

I turn to my mom. "You okay?" she asks.

I nod. "Yeah...nothing phases me!" I say, raising a fist in the air, but I don't have oomph behind it.

She gives me a small smile, and pulls something out from behind her. "Here, I bought this for you," she says, holding out an item. It's a large pink bag, with several pockets; I stuff my notebook into one of them. "You can store all the things you get in here. But don't look til you've seen the professor."

I nod, and take it.

She pulls me into a hug. "You'll do great," she says, "you'll be just like me when I was your age."

I move away and give her a smile. "Well, when I come back, I want to finally hear about your adventures," I tell her.

She nods, and fixes my cap. "I most definitely will," she promises, and pats me on the back as I head towards the door. "Good luck White."

"Thanks mom," I say, "bye!" I push through the front door, and towards the large beige building down the walk. Stopping at the gate, I breathe in, and walk inside.

"Welcome trainers," she says as I step in between Bianca and Cheren. "I've given you each pokemon-"

"It's for the Pokedex, right?" Cheren cuts her off, and she turns to look at him with her large gray eyes.

"Yes, you are right Cheren," she replies. "I've chosen you three to record each pokemon you come across for me." She smiles.

"Ooo yay! I'll catch lots of cute Pokemon!" Bianca cheers, clapping her hands together in childish glee. "Sounds like so much FUN!" She glances over at me with shining eyes. "This'll be perfect! You are a natural with Pokemon, so you're bound to be AWESOME!"

I blush slightly, and shift back and forth on my feet.

"I'm going to complete the Pokedex and defeat the champion," Cheren states, pushing his glasses up towards his eyes.

"What about you, White?" Juniper asks me.

I shrug, "Umm...I hadn't really thought about it," I say lamely, holding my hands out. "I suppose I'll be doing what Cheren is doing..." I look at him. "Guess we're rivals, eh?"

He looks at me pointedly.

Juniper smiles at the three of us. "I guess that's all I have to say to you-!" she says, but in a flash, both my friends are out the door. "-...but I need to give you your Pokedex..."

I giggle. "I'll give them the Pokedex," I say, and she hands me three, along with lots of Pokeball.

"Distribute those between you," she says, and pats my shoulder. "See you later!"

I exit the laboratory after passing several assistants who are hard at work on large, boxy computers, and jog towards Route 1. That's when I hear shouting, and slow down to look over my shoulder.

"I'm going on a journey and that's final!" Bianca's high pitched voice shouts, and I see her stomping out of her house after slamming the door sharply. She wipes a strand of hair out of her eyes and smiles brightly at me. "Cheren's at Route 1!" she says. "I told him to wait so we could step onto the Route together!"

"But we've been on it several times..." I murmur.

"Yes, but now we're TRAINERS," she says with a wink, and drags me towards the edge of town. "OVER HERE CHEREN!"

The boy turns around and adjusts his spectacles. "Please be more discreet, Bianca," he tells her coolly.

"Here are your Pokedex," I say abruptly, and hand them all the objects Juniper had given me; they pocket the items after looking at them, completely intrigued.

Bianca doesn't seem to care about Cheren's advisory on being discreet, and links arms with the both of us, and I look to my right at them. "When I count to three, let's cross the Route together as trainers!" she chirps. "One...two..._threeeeee_!"

We run onto Route 1 so as not to fall when Bianca drags us, and we all un-link our arms before stepping back in a triangle. "Wow!" Bianca exclaims. "That was fun, fun, fun! And I'm going to train here for a while...so you two can do whatever you want!"

"Sounds good, see you later," Cheren says, nodding his head to both of us formally before turning away.

I slap his back as he goes, knocking him off balance. "Have fun Cherry!" I call after him, waving.

He fixes his hair, and grumbles about my behavior before disappearing. Bianca gives me a death hug around the neck, and sends best wishes to me before leaving also.

I immediately plop down onto the stiff grass, and pick at it. This has all happened so quickly...I'm not sure what to make of it. I'm also traveling by myself, and I don't like that much...but I can deal.

I pull out Tepig's Pokeball, and stare at its glossy coating. I'm challenging the Unova League, as well as finding a rival in one of my best friends.

Suddenly, I remember how my mom said I could look in the pink bag when I left the professor's lab. Unclasping the button, I dig through its content, raising my eyebrows at a few items, while smiling at the others; I have a map, Vs. Recorder, Pal Pad, and Dowsing Machine. Besides the pokeballs Juniper gave me, I have fifteen extra, several Potions, a single Revive, my Audino pajamas, a duplicate pair of the clothes I'm wearing now, nightly essentials, food for about three days, 10000 Poke-dollars, and some candy.

I'm grinning at the candy. I slit the wrapper open, and take large bites of the chocolatey goodness as I mull over what to do next. After getting a bit of melted chocolate on my hands, I push myself to my feet, and stretch.

Well, one thing I know for sure, is that I need to head to Accumula Town!

* * *

**A/N: OMG THAT WAS A PRETTY LONG CHAPTER! xDDDD Soooo much longer than the original. Haha! :P**

**Well...I don't really know what to say now. :33 This is gonna be a challenge to rewrite, but I'm just sitting here...excited about how the new version is going to unfold. IT'S GONNA BE AWESOME! :D So many secrets for you guys to find! *squeals* Can't wait!**

**Anyway, tell me what you thought! R&amp;R~**

**~Misty/Ms. Ketchum**


	2. Chapter 2: The First One

_**Pokemon: Seeing In Black and White**_

* * *

Chapter 2: The First One

**A/N: Hey guyzzzz. Guess who's updating! ;) *hides from readers***

**And: Holy crap! Lots of people liked the first chappy! O.O I'LL DEFINITELY MAKE THIS REWRITE GOOD FOR YOU GUYZ! ;33 Oh the pressure... xD**

**And sorry for the late updaaaate. :( Let me reply to the reviews real quick. :33**

**Enjoy everyone~**

**snivysoso: LOLZ! Yes! I'm glad you like it!**

**Poke-lover88: Pffft! Yes, yes, they are. *Flails* YES! Tepig pjs! :D Haha! Yeah, that part was my favorite. ;) **

**Misaki Amaya: Poor White. xD Yes! That was the point. I wanted everyone to have to read it a couple times to realize that she could understand them. But she wasn't paying attention. xP Dark Cheren rules! He will ALWAYS make a comeback! Aww, thanks Misaki! :33**

**Pikachaaaa:Wow. :D Sorry for making the beginning sad, but it had to happen. And the reason for it all totally SUCKS! Dx You will be sad. I love my original because it was the first story I put a lot of heart into...but I know that the rewrite will be a good way to show how much I love this story line. :33 I'm gonna be adding lots more depth to everything! Characters, the plot, secrets, etc. ;) Haha! Review away! (As long as the story lasts.) :P**

**StylishFashionista: Thanks to Pikachaaaa for sending ya! ;) I'm happy you like the story so far! And perhaps there will be DualRival! *wink wink***

**obi27: Wow, you've read several of my fanfics? XD Haha, awesome! I'm glad you like this one! Haha! I already know what happens with the shippings...sooooo. ;)**

**Sarahhosmer01: Fangirl moments FTW! Really? Thanks! :33 Yeah...who knows when she'll realize it. XD She's kinda clueless. :33 I was planning on having more of the trio together! I love their interactions too, so I want more of them as well! :) Haha! Pokemons battles are...interesting for me to write. ^^' I will try to add more of that in there! Thanks for pointing that out! :D I never actually said what happened with that...but I know what happened, and I need the right time to reveal what had happend. ;) Oh goodness...this WILL be one hell of a ride. o.o I almost-_almost_ didn't even bother starting the rewrite. It was just so daunting. But I was like: What the heck!? I'M DOING IT! :D**

**Amy47101: Hahaha! YES! I know, I can't believe I'm rewriting this either. XD**

**And a big thanks to all my guest reviewer! :33 I love ya!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

I munch on a sandwich from my bag as I see Bianca and Cheren training in the distance. I'm so lazy...

Sighing, I brush the crumbs from my shirt and lick the jam from my fingertips before standing and popping my back.

"Come baaaaack!" Bianca calls as a Pidove flutters away from her and she trips, falling into the dirt. I snicker as Cheren starts getting frustrated with his Oshawott who thought it would be funny to play hide and seek with its trainer. I put my fists on my hips and observe both my friends with silent laughter.

Slinging my bag over my shoulder, I dig into one of its pockets to look for the map of Unova so that I can find the next town. Scanning it, I trace my fingertip across the lines and arrows that point towards Accumula. Frowning, I flip the map over to try and read it easier. I was never the best at reading maps...

Bianca was surprisingly the best at it, and Cheren was right after her...then I was just a hopeless case when it came to directions. I definitely won't sacrifice my pride to ask my friends how to read a map, so I glare at the inked print and let out a short breath.

"...I have about a mile..." I murmur, holding the creased paper close to my face.

"Nope! It's technically a mile and a half," a voice says, and I look around. There's no one anywhere near me.

I blink, and shove the map into my bag before waving at Bianca and Cheren. "Hey!" I call. "If you guys are done training, can we all head to Accumula town together?"

Cheren picks up his Oshawott and scolds it as Bianca turns to look at me. "Ohhh you need help reading the map, don't you," she says, beaming at me, and ready to help as always.

"You're hopeless," Cheren says bluntly.

I deadpan at him before shaking my fist and stomping off. "I'll go by myself, thank you very much!" I smart off. I don't realize that I'm lost until I find that the path has disappeared. "Shit." I scratch the back of my head and frown, looking around. "Where am I...?" I mumble. "I can't be lost, can I..?"

"Nope, you're lost," someone says, and a face pops out from above and I shriek, before my fist flies out in self defense and I punch whomever thought they could startle me.

"Oof!"

I stare at the pile of person on the ground as they roll onto their hands and knees, groaning. "Oww..." I glare at this...human being and wait for them to stand.

"Sorry for startling you..." the boy says, rubbing his jaw with his slender fingers.

"W-w-who are you!?" I demand, eying him carefully; he's dressed like a trainer: Red Pokeball hat, jeans, and a blue hoodie. His hair is a chestnut brown and his eyes a caramel shade. I feel as if I'm looking at a mirror when I stare at him.

"I'm Black," he says, sticking his hands in his pockets sheepishly. "Really, I'm sorry. I was trying to help you with directions."

"By hanging upside down in a tree!?" I snap, my eyebrows narrowing at him.

He laughs nervously, "Yeah..."

I take a step back, still not trusting this boy entirely, and only end up tripping over a tree root. "AGH!" I yelp, and land on my behind.

"Are you okay?" Black asks, and holds out a hand to help me up.

I swat it away and push myself from my fists into a standing position, and cross my arms. "What are you doing here?" I inquire, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm a traveler," he answers, and waves his hand about. "I go here and there...just sightseeing, really."

"Hm," I acknowledge his answer, but don't budge from my spot.

"Let me guess, you are a beginning trainer?" he questions, and I open my mouth to respond and he suddenly laughs out loud. "Ha! I knew it! You have that newbie vibe," he says, and I give him a look.

"How would you know I'm a newbie by just looking at me? For all you know, I could be champion of this region!"

Black chuckles, and shakes his head. "I know for sure you aren't the champion."

I glare at him, and let out a sigh. "Well Mr. Smartypants...then who IS the champion if you know them _personally_?"

Black just grins at me. "Are you heading to Accumula Town?" he asks, changing the subject.

"Yes-wha-? Don't do that! Answer my question!" I command.

He just steps forward, reaching out, and snags the map from my bag before unfolding it with a single flick of his hand, and holds it up for me to see. "You're off the path in this section of forest here," he says, tracing a circle before moving towards a town icon. "If you head North-west then you should hit Accumula Town within ten minutes."

I stare at the map as it slowly sinks in that he is correct.

Damn it.

"You're actually right.." I murmur after a couple minutes.

"Wha-!? You didn't believe me?" Black says, feigning mock hurt.

"_No_," I growl. "I believed you." I actually hadn't, but that was beyond the point. Who believes boys who hang out of trees? I almost facepalm. Well, apparently now _I_ do.

"What are you sighing about?" Black asks, and I realize he had leaned in while I was lost in thought.

I jump slightly, and accidentally knock my map from his grasp. "No-!" I start, not wanting to lose my only form of directions. Black simply shoots his hand up vertically and snags it between his index and middle finger, while still looking at me before lowering it into my hands.

"You're a jumpy one, you know that?" he asks, and I fume.

"Shut it, buster," I say, my face heating up in a faint dusting of pink.

"I won't shut up, uhh..." he says, trailing off.

"White," I reply through clenched teeth.

Black simply shrugs and gives me a big smile. "Well, I'll see you around, White-Jump!" he says, and pats my shoulder before walking away.

I stare after him, my annoyance bubbling over as I finally realize that he's getting _away_. "Come back here!" I call, starting after him. "Stop! I said stop, you smart-alic, annoying boy with a goofy name!"

He just waves without looking over his shoulder before sticking his hand back into his jean pockets and disappears around a bend. I stand in the spot where he vanished and frown, feeling extremely confused.

"What a weirdo..." I mumble, before pulling out Tepig's Pokeball. "I'm gonna train so that I can whip him in battle next time we meet." I clench the red and white ball in my hand before tossing it into the air.

.-V-.-V-.

My Tepig is pawing the ground triumphantly as we head down a hill that leads to Accumula. "You are super strong!" I smile, leaning down to pat my start on the head.

"Tep tep!" she oinks. I giggle, and the two of us start running down the grassy slope.

"Whiiiiiiiiiiiiiite!" someone calls, and I look over to see Bianca charging towards me with the sunset shining brilliantly in the background.

"AGHHH!" I shriek as she slams into me and gives me a Beartic hug. "MMPH!" I grunt. "Y-chok-me..-dying-h..ere..." I cough as Bianca finally lets go.

"I feel like I haven't seen you in forever!" she sobs. "It's been like 6 hours...I saw you at lunch, remember?" I say, patting her shoulder affectionately.

"TRUE!" Bianca chirps. "Are you ready to go to the Pokemon Center?" She links arms with me and I glance over my shoulder to see Cheren.

"Hey-" I start, but Bianca pulls me along.

"We're not talking to him," she says.

"Why?" I ask, wondering what our intellectual friend has done this time to offend Bianca.

"He said that I was the worst battler ever," she scoffs. "He's so rude sometimes..."

I roll my eyes. "You tried to battle a Pokemon a couple months ago by hugging it to death..." I trail off.

"Don't agree with him!" Bianca whines.

"You tried to stuff a Pecha berry down a Pokemon's throat," I hear Cheren call out. "That is not proper battling procedure. Therefore, you suck."

I start laughing and holding my stomach as Bianca gives me a confused look and Cheren sighs in the background. "L-let's just go to the Pokemon Center," I gasp, and wave my hand in the general direction of Accumula.

.-V-.-V-.

A blast of chilly air hits us as we step into the Pokemon Center. "Wow..." I murmur as Bianca scurries away, squealing about all the cute things in the PokeMart. Cheren walks over to the woman behind an orange counter and begins speaking to her. I stand there, wondering what I should do, and turn to see a woman with a name tag walk by.

"Excuse me..." I say, reaching my hand out to tap her shoulder. "Can you explain this whole...place?" I bite my lip in embarrassment.

"Of course darling," she says, and begins pointing things out. "That is the Health section, where Nurse Joy will take your Pokemon and heal them when asked. Right next to us is the PokeMart where you can by all sorts of items that range from Pokeballs to Super Potions. The machine next to the Health section is the PC where you store Pokemon once you catch more than six, and you can also use the transport machine further back to send them home or to anyone of your choosing."

"Like Professor Juniper..." I murmur.

"Precisely," the attendant agrees. "Opposite of us is the lounge where trainers can relax and meet together. Just behind there is the dining hall where you can order anything you need to fill your stomach. And finally, there are the upstairs and downstairs sleeping quarters for anyone who needs to spend the night." She points to a set of stairs flanking the Health section as well as another set behind the PokeMart.

"Thank you ma'am," I say, and give her a quick bow before rushing over to where Cheren is standing, and watch as Nurse Joy hands him his Pokeball back.

"Thank you," he says, and gives me a quick nod before walking away.

"Excuse me...?" I start, and the Nurse gives me a kind smile.

"Why, hello. How are you? Welcome to the Pokemon Center, we restore your sick and injured Pokemon to full health. Would you like us to heal your Pokemon?"

I beam, and pull out my only Pokeball before handing it to her. She nods, and turns away before sliding it into a machine and pressing a few buttons. A low hum fills the room; I watch as Tepig seems to look a little healthier than earlier as an electric blue light shines through her Pokeball, and my eyes widen in shock.

"Wow..." I murmur. Sliding my Pokemon from the machine, Joy hands it to me as I cup my hands to receive it.

"I've restored your Pokemon to full health, I hope to see you again!" she says, and gives me a small bow.

I stow Tepig into my bag, and give her a nod before heading towards the dining hall to find something to fill my howling stomach. Passing through the line doesn't take very long, and soon enough I'm standing before a counter with an older woman smiling behind it.

"What can I get for ya?" she inquires, ready to take my order.

"Spaghetti and meatballs!" I blurt out, my food choice obvious from the get go. "With some strawberry flavored juice." I add.

She doesn't look the least bit startled, and rings up my request before handing me the number 46. I step out of line to wait, and look around at the high ceiling made of wood, colored in a light beige. It takes only a couple minutes for my order to come out on a ceramic plate. I take the tray from the young man who'd brought it to me, and head over to a table.

Setting my food down on the woven metal surface, I grasp the back of the chair and pull it out before placing my behind on it and digging into the food.

"Fooood.." I murmur, savoring the taste of freshly made spaghetti and meatballs. Pulling out Tepig's Pokeball, I allow her to sit across from me, as I pour some Pokemon food into a bowl for her to eat. Glancing around, I realize that I haven't seen Bianca and Cheren. Had they already come and gone? Those little jerks! Why didn't they come to sit with me and eat something!? I could see Cheren doing this, but not Bianca. She loves hanging out.

Sighing, I continue to finish my food when I see people starting to gravitate outside. Frowning, I stand up and return Tepig to her Pokeball before rushing out with everyone else. After exiting through the electronic glass doors, I reach the back of the crowd and stand on my tiptoes to look over everyone's heads.

_I wonder if Black is seeing this...?_

SMACK! I hit myself hard on the head. NO! Do not think of that annoying Dwebble! I rub my forehead as it stings from my self inflicted wound, and watch as some people start murmuring at what is happening up in front of us.

"Hey White," I hear, and turn to see- "Black!?" I say, jumping, and glare at him. "What are you doing here?"

"Same as you," he replies. "I have every right to stand here on this patch of asphalt."

I sigh, and turn back to the group who are going to either perform a play, or just talk.

"Those are bad guys..." I hear Black mutter, and turn to him.

"They are? I think I can tell from their strange looks," I tell him. "And how do you know for sure that they are bad guys?"

He turns to me quickly, his eyes wide and brow furrowed, but just shakes his head. Dropping the subject because he's clearing not going to tell me, I turn back to the strange group as a leader-like figure with green hair walks to the front. He opens his mouth, and begins in on a speech about "Liberating Pokemon", which I almost immediately tune out because it's pretty boring and I don't find this sort of thing interesting; besides, what he's saying seems like an entirely different language to me.

Pulling Tepig's Pokeball out, I stare at it for a bit, wondering how much I have to learn as a trainer and about my friend resting in my palm.

Suddenly, for no reason, Black snags my wrist. "Don't even think about listening to this freak, and do _not_ release your Pokemon," he says, his eyes dead serious.

I blink at him, "I wasn't going to do that," I tell him slowly. "I was just thinking about how I don't know much about Tepig and that I want to learn as much as I can about her, and become her best friend."

Black's grip on my wrist loosens, but he doesn't let go entirely. "That's..good.." he says, nodding at me before facing the weird man again. I look down at my wrist which is still in his hand, and shrug to myself.

After a bit, I lean over to his ear, "Hey Black?" I whisper. "Who is that man? I never caught his name during his spiel at the beginning.."

The brunet glances at me before making a face. "That's Ghetsis. One pain in the Exploud," he growls, his grip tightening on my wrist, but I ignore it.

"How?" I press on. "It's as if you know him."

Black immediately lets go of my wrist and looks at me in surprise. "I...don't know him.." he says after a moment of silence. Ghetsis continues pacing back in forth in front of us as I try to understand what Black's expression meant. It was so...distant, like how my Mom looks sometimes. I shudder as the green haired man is lead away by an escort of about twenty.

As people begin to question having their Pokemon, and disperse from the crowd, I whip around to ask Black something. "Hey-" I start, but freeze when I realize that he's not even there anymore. When did he disappear!? "The _nerve_!" I growl, shoving Tepig's Pokeball away as I stomp back towards the Pokemon Center to hopefully find my friends and maybe slug Black in the face.

* * *

**A/N: Wellllll. That is all for now. ;) Hope ya enjoyed chapter 2! :33**

**Tell me what you thought!**

**~Misty/Ms. Ketchum**


End file.
